darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
532/533
Nicholas meets Maggie and becomes attracted to her. Synopsis : The dawn of a new day at Collinwood brings with it all the terrors of the vanished night. In a small cottage not far from the Collins estate, two women live in mortal fear. Victoria Winters now knows the horror of the wicked dream that has already struck terror into the minds of nine other people, and Maggie Evans has spent a sleepless night fearful for the life of the man she loves. Maggie and Victoria discuss the burden of the dream; Victoria is now the latest victim of the dream curse. Maggie learns of Joe's attack by Adam. Barnabas arrives early to awake and discuss matters with Cassandra. Maggie visits Joe in the hospital. Sheriff Patterson questions Joe and with Maggie learns about Adam being at Prof. Stokes' place and chasing him into the woods before being overpowered and beaten by Adam. Barnabas attempts to concede to Cassandra so that Victoria may not suffer. He claims that he'll learm to love her to spare Victoria. After he leaves, she wishes that it really could ever be possible for him to love her. Maggie escorts Victoria back to Collinwood only to be greeted by Nicholas Blair. Nicholas charms Maggie and drives her back to the hospital, where Sheriff Patterson tells Maggie that Stokes agrees with Joe's story except for having any knowledge of Adam. Nicholas returns and has a discussion with Cassandra about Barnabas conceding. He is furious about her being soft and reiterates that revenge is the purpose for her being returned. Victoria meets Cassandra alone on the staircase, calls her evil and says that the dream will end with her. Nicholas encourages Cassandra to forge a letter from Victoria to Barnabas. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: I have always kept irregular hours, Mr. Blair. I expect you probably have, too. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair * Vince O'Brien as George Patterson * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 529. * The episode was double numbered with 533 (532/533) in order to correct the "out of sync" numbering caused by news coverage of the assassination pre-emption that shifted 509 a day forward. Story * TIMELINE: Day 218 takes place. It's a little after 6am the start of this episode. Maggie hasn't heard from Joe since he went to Professor Stokes' apartment. Victoria had the dream curse last night. 6:15am: Barnabas arrives at Collinwood. Nicholas expected Victoria to be gone a few more days. Bloopers and continuity errors * The phone ring in the scene with Vicki and Maggie is late, and Maggie repeats her cue line, "...if you just..." * A camera is briefly seen as Barnabas walks across the foyer to Cassandra. * A shadow of a boom mic is seen as Blair and Maggie are walking to the door to go to the hospital. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 532 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 532/533 - In Darkest HourCategory:Dark Shadows episodes